Stick War (series)
Stick War is a series of games created by Jason Whitham, releasing installments on multiple platforms throughout it's lifetime. The series was established during the publication of its first title, Stick War, which was released on StickPage in 2008. One of Jason and Brock's first fortes into the game developing genre, Stick War and the later games far surpassed their expectations success-wise. The simple formula of a real-time RTS featuring medieval battles was one that was used before Stick War's time, but the implementing of stick figures put the flash-gaming world on its head, and it was soon a viral sensation with much more to come. The series takes place in the Stick War universe, set in the time of the High Middle Ages on a small continent called Inamorta. Here, a score of civilizations battle for dominance, perfecting each of their crafts to become the alpha of their world. Installments Games * Stick War * Kill the Spartan * Stick War II: Order Empire * Stick Empires * Stick War: Legacy Trailers * Stick WAR Trailer (known at the time as Stick RTS) * Stick War II: Order Empire Trailer * Stick War: Legacy (Mobile) Trailer * Stick War: Legacy Endless Deads Trailer Other Media * Stick War Strategy Guide * Stick War Developer Interview * Stick Empires Game Guide History (Behind the Scenes) Before Success Before the first game of the series, Stick War, was released, Jason Whitham had worked with a partner to begin the project years before, but was "never able to get it off the ground". Seeing as though Whitham has left almost no trace among the internet, the details on this canceled project remain unknown to this day. Almost a full year before the release of the original Stick War, it's trailer was released, displaying basic unit functions and animations, yet not revealing key plot points or story threads to the public. Release of Stick War A year of waiting passed without any update on the progress of the game, Jason announced on his Newgrounds account (in a crudely-done news post"ok its out! Ok yah so maybe a few years late but its out! Stick War !" was the content of a news post released by CrazyJay on his Newgrounds account, announcing the debut of Stick War.) that the game was now released, albeit a few months later than expected. Within a few days of one another, Stick War was published to Newgrounds and StickPage. According to the game's webpage, the game was released on Aug 25, 2009, 12:51 AM EDT. In addition to this, Armor Games received a port of Stick War via the STICKPAGE website account. Stick War soon became a hit, garnering a Front Page and a Daily Feature trophy on Newgrounds. Since then, over 900,000 have played the game on Newgrounds and over 4,000,000 on Armor Games, acquiring almost 5,000,000 views over it's lifespan. Kill the Spartan Not even a month after the release of the first instalment, Stick War receives a spin-off entitled 'Kill the Spartan'. In this Choose-His-Death flash game, six animators created unique deaths for the Stick War trademark Spearton. Kill the Spartan met moderate success, but not nearly as much as its predecessor. It also didn't have the same lasting impact, as very few Stick War players remember of its existence. References Category:Stick War series